Metallic bats have lately been used as a substitute for wooden bats in baseball, particularly because of their durability. These metallic bats are conventionally made of aluminum or light alloys such as juralman. Metallic bats are hollow throughout their total length and are lighter and much stronger than wooden bats.
In the terminology of baseball bats, the portion which is grasped by the hands is known as the grip, the end of the grip which is ellipsoid-shaped to prevent the hands from slipping is known as the grip end, and the opposite end of the bat is known as the head. These definitions apply to the use of these terms throughout the present specification and claims.
In metallic bats, grip covers are conventionally used composed of a grip cover portion which covers the grip for preventing slipping and a grip end. The grip cover is integrally molded with hard rubber, and is adhered to the surface of the grip with adhesives.
As the grip cover is only adhered to the grip with adhesives, the grip is apt to be removed and to fly out from the grip cover to cause unforeseen accidents on swinging the bat. This trouble has become a problem in baseball.